Togekiss
|backcolor= |name='Togekiss' |jname=(トゲキッス Togekissu) |image=468Togekiss.png |ndex=468 |evofrom=Togetic |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Toe-guh-kiss |hp=85 |atk=50 |def=95 |satk=120 |sdef=115 |spd=80 |total=545 |species=Jubilee Pokémon |type= / |height=4'11" |weight=83.8 lbs. |ability=Hustle Serene Grace Super Luck (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Togekiss (Japanese: トゲキッス Togekissu) is a dual type / Pokémon. Anime Togekiss makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Later in the series, Dawn is given one for helping a Princess to be in a Pokémon contest. Appearance It resembles a moderately sized bird covered with white down. It has a crest similar to its earlier forms Togepi and Togetic, with blue and red feathers. There are two feet that are close to each other. Along its chest are spots that resemble small red and blue triangles like those of its pre-evolutions. Its overall shape resembles that of a flying wing aircraft. Evolution Togekiss evolves from Togetic by using a Shiny Stone. It is also the final form of the egg Pokémon, Togepi. Games Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Togetic |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Togetic |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Togetic |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Togetic (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Altru Tower |Trozei2=Endless Level 1, Endless Level 3, Forever Level 50, Mr. Who's Den }} Pokédex Entries |name=Togekiss |diamond=It will never appear where there is strife. Its sightings have become rare recently. |pearl=It will never appear where there is strife. Its sightings have become rare recently. |platinum=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |heartgold=As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. |soulsilver=As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. |black=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |white=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. }} Learnset Through Leveling Up *Basic Sky Attack *Basic ExtremeSpeed *Basic Aura Sphere *Basic Air Slash TM/HM *TM01 Focus Punch *TM03 Water Pulse *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM15 Hyper Beam *TM16 Light Screen *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM20 Safeguard *TM21 Frustration *TM22 SolarBeam *TM27 Return *TM29 Psychic *TM30 Shadow Ball *TM31 Brick Break *TM32 Double Team *TM33 Reflect *TM34 Shock Wave *TM35 Flamethrower *TM38 Fire Blast *TM40 Aerial Ace *TM42 Facade *TM43 Secret Power *TM44 Rest *TM45 Attract *TM47 Steel Wing *TM51 Roost *TM56 Fling *TM58 Endure *TM60 Drain Punch *TM62 Silver Wind *TM68 Giga Impact *TM73 Thunder Wave *TM77 Psych Up *TM78 Captivate *TM82 Sleep Talk *TM83 Natural Gift *TM85 Dream Eater *TM86 Grass Knot *TM87 Swagger *TM88 Pluck *TM90 Substitute *HM02 Fly *HM05 Defog *HM06 Rock Smash Sprites |dpspr=Togekiss DP.png |dpsprs=Togekiss Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Togekiss PtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Togekiss PtHGSS Shiny.png |hgssspr=Togekiss PtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Togekiss PtHGSS Shiny.png |IVback=Togekiss Back IV.png |IVbacks=Togekiss Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr=Togekiss BW.png |bwsprs=Togekiss BW Shiny.png |Vback=Togekiss Back V.png |Vbacks=Togekiss Back Shiny V.png }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon